The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional industrial shop vacuums are employed for both wet and dry usage. However, the electronics for conventional industrial shop vacuums can be primitive in design.
Conventional wet/dry vacuums may include a container and a cover that closes the container. The cover may support a vacuum motor that drives a fan to create a vacuum. A flexible hose may be mounted on an inlet to the vacuum for drawing debris (including solids, liquids, and gases) into the container.